wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kelp the Hybrid
Kelp is a SeaWing/RainWing Hybrid, but she thought she was a full SeaWing for most of her life. She’s currently in a relationship with Gyrfalcon, and they have many a weird long distance rendezvous at the beach near Sky Kingdom territory. Appearance Kelp has a thin, graceful body, her tail having a light curve to it. Her body is a shiny, iridescent teal, with a pale mint underbelly. Her horns are a dark, rich green. She only has lilac glowing scales around her eyes, which is useless considering she could probably only say three words in Aquatic. Her webbing is a bit higher than normal SeaWings, making for more of a sail. Her webbed talons are pretty much the only way she can swim, having a slim, weak tail. Her eyes are really a rich purple with blue flecks. Personality Kelp used to live in sort of a chronic state of confusion. Like, something was missing, and it'd been missing most of her life. She has always felt very lost in the Kingdom of Sea, like she wasn't meant to be there. She doesn't have phosphorescent stripes, so she's never talked much underwater. Because of this, she almost never talks on land, and comes off as "shy." She finds herself spending more time near the surface of the water in warm rays of sunlight, which she prefers over the deep. (Also because she can go to the surface any time she wants to talk) History Kelp had lived a decent life so far. Her mother was a single mom, barely got enough money to support them both. Kelp had always known she was different from other SeaWing children her age: she had only enough scales to say one-word sentences like "who?" and "where?" and her tail was much to thin and feeble to be used in swimming. She had always thought these just happened to be genetic mutations, nothing more. Things she had learned to live with all her life. One day her mother fell ill. Without the money to get proper medical attention, she died when Kelp was 5 years old. She left Kelp with this: the identity of her father. Kelp's father was a RainWing named Macaw, who had apparently come to the coast of the Kingdom of Sea to trade exotic fruits and whatnot. With this information, Kelp set off toward the Rainforest in search of her father. Upon reaching the Rainforest Kingdom after some several days of flying, whe spoke to several of the RainWings there. (She found she had more similarities to them than she had originally pictured, like how she found her tail had a natural curl to it, similar to all the other Rainwings). Unfortunately, they told her that he had disappeared a couple of years ago while fruit-picking. Going to where he was seen last, she found some sort of tunnel (the tunnel leading to the Kingdom of Sand). Some sort of instinct told her to go through, and upon searching around the oasis nearby, found he came here shortly after disappearing. More searching uncovered she had a half-brother, a SandWing hybrid called Cobra. They met, and Kelp learned his mother didn't actually know who the father was, and abandoned Cobra as soon as she saw how obviously hybrid he was. After this Kelp felt less confusion, as if she had found all of her missing pieces. Cobra, who had been living mostly off trash for his entire life, agreed to come with her and live in the Rainforest, where there was always plenty of food. This was before Queen Glory's time, and the current queens didn't really notice or care they had taken up residency up in the treetops with the rest of the RainWings. Trivia * She's actually growing to be one of my favorite OCs ;) Gallery Kelp by Arya.png|BY ARYA THX!!! Kelp ref.png|by Dewdrop the Rainwing-Mudwing Thank yu smuch!!! KelpSeaviper.jpeg|by Seaviper! realkelp.jpg|real kelp Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Content (FenTheMudwing)